Bored Countries
by Determine artists
Summary: See what happens when a few countries get bored. Might be a bunch of shots . Hilarity ensues and to go around. it's a crackfic. Rated t for profanities
1. Awesome trio and wal mart

**I don't own hetalia characters and the songs that matter.**

**Awesome trio: America, Denmark, and Prussia. Hong Kong helps out to.**

**Do not try the stuff, that you about to read in this fan faction please.**

The Awesome Trio was at Denmark's house bored out of their minds. America was lying on the floor reading his comic book. Denmark and Prussia was sitting on a couch. Until Prussia glance over at America's comic book, he spot an ad for Walmart on it. That's when Prussia got an awesome Idea in his head.

"Hey my awesome friend I have an awesome idea Prussia say in a self-assured way"

"What is it, said Denmark?"

"Let's get kick out of an unawesome Walmart, whose with the awesome me"

"DUDE I'M TOTALLY IN! America said in an energized way"

"I'm in, replied Denmark with smirk on his face"

Everyone set down at a table deciding on a plan of action. When all of a sudden Norway comes in to the room and he heard all sort of randomness. Like getting drunk and driving a monster truck, using stink bombs and T.P ing everywhere, and using a ton of battle axes. At first Norway was thinking what the hell, but shrugged it off. Whatever his fellow Nordic and his friends where thinking, he did want to be a part of. So he walked away living the trio to what they were doing.

After 20 minutes, Prussia respond wait, "where can we find some awesome fireworks anyways"?

"Hey! Dudes I know where we can get some"

"You do? Denmark questioned"

"Hell yea! I will be back"

"With that America ran away" Sometime later America came back with Hong Kong.

"Hey dudes Hong Kong said he can give us some his fireworks and help us if we can get Iggy there. you can just leave that part to me"

"Alright! Everyone knows what the awesome plan is?"

Everyone pumped up said yes in unison, really loudly, accepted for Hong Kong, who was giving off a yes, in his typical monotone voice.

"Alright let's get everything ready for this awesome plan, Prussia said"

"DUDES THIS IS GOING TO BE SO FREAKIN AMEZING!"

The awesome trio with Hong Kong went to get the items they needed.

(Skip to England's place)

England was out in his garden enjoying his tea and without a certain American that's until he got a text from said American.

"Yo! Iggy hur e to walmart" (Insert address and shorten words here)

Agitated, England angrily text him back, and said,

"No way in bloody hell am I going, you git, and learn to Wright in popper English"

America was not pleased with this. So he went there drag him out forcefully, All the while having cuss words being thrown at him, a struggling piss off Englishman, and, having a mischievous smile on his face.

Once America had drop off England, he went to check out how his partners in crime are doing.

"Yo! America said looking happy" while holding a pair of clothes..

"America why are you holding those clothes?" Prussia asks curiously.

"Oh these? it's a surprise" America replied.

everyone just gave america questionable look.

After that America came back a few moments after putting the clothes away.

"Dudes Is everyone ready?"

Everyone gave a yes.

"O k let's go"

Hong Kong went with America while Prussia and Denmark went to things up. With great alacrity America and Hong Kong put the fireworks and various place and locations, they had learned from Japan's ninja side, while at the being invisible, they had learned from the elusive Canada.

At a same time England was walking around fuming also embarrass because the American idiot who he was trying had manage to take his clothes and put him in a cute frilly pink dress with tiara on his head. He either wished he a now so didn't have to deal embarrassment any longer and/or beat up the moron to bloody pulp. He continued like that for several minutes unlit he notices flash that hit him.

It was a little micro nation formally known as Sealand, holding a cell phone in one hand, all the while laughing his butt off.

"HA HA HA HA! Hey, English jerk lose a bet? Sealand asked in a teasing tone"

"No" said England definitely.

His had face gotten little red

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?

"Also what was that flash for?"

Sealand had stop laughing said answered, "that American jerk emailed me and told that there I had there was something I had to see here, but I had no idea it that it was going to be this great of a black material"

"Give it to me now" said England looking angry putting his hand out like parent would with their child misbehaving. At this time England's face was bright as France's rose if that was even possible.

Sealand made a break for it. "Fat chance I will English jerk" Sealand said in a mocking tone.

England really mad now had run after him.

Meanwhile at the middle of the store, Prussia and Denmark had just finish setting up a drum, plugging in an electric guitar amp, and adjusting the micro phone.

"Are you ready for the awesome me rock these people unawesome live?" Prussia said having the gutiar in his hands, wearing his cocky grin on his face.

"You know it" said the Danish man as cocky as his Prussian friend.

"AWESOME! LET'S DO THIS!"

Then out nowhere a small yellow bird named Gilbret fly's to Prussia should and sitting there, he had tiny headphone on his head.

There was many of, on lookers looking at this point. All of them where basically thinking the same thing. What? Prussia and Denmark started to play and Prussia sang his hatafutte parade song. He just went crazy. This proceeded until America came along in his heroic attitude and deciding to play his hatafutte parade, wearing a super hero costume.

There were mix reactions in the crowd, some were thinking it was really good, some were thinking what the heck is going on, and many of them were thinking it was really bad. Soon there were people shout out that their ears were bleeding make it stop, some shouted (you stink), but they kept at it and ignored them until all of them got in an argument where Prussia and America were arguing about which hatafutte parade they should primarily focus on, while Denmark was arguing why the hell he does not have a hatafutte parade.

A few seconds before that England was still chasing Sealand, when he notices America arguing with his two friends. At this time the gentle man was far pass his breaking point he figured Sealand and the picture can wait, he went charging after the American man.

When America had notice England coming right for he forgot about the quarrel and went singling to Hong Kong to set off the fireworks.

The fireworks went off and scaring a bunch of people including England, so everyone favorite English men hind himself in a bathroom stall nearby.

When England was running out of horror the rest, Prussia, Denmark who had stop squabbling, was laughing their heads off, America was laughing along with them, and Hong Kong had a slight smile to his face.

Soon after they recovered from laughing fit Denmark was first to ask, "America that the surprise you'd talk about earlier?" "America replied, it sure was" with some pride in his voice.

Not long after that some police men had come and arrest the four men, for setting off fireworks in the store and disturbing the peace.

Meanwhile England took a peek outside he'd notice America and the others were being whisk away to jail, America was begging anybody including England to come and save him. England just ignored it with an annoyed expression on his face and went back inside.

Later on that day England had tracked down that Sealand and erased the picture of him in the dress from Sealand's phone, after him England, China, Norway, and Germany had to bust the 4 boys' jail and lecture them. Norway was glade the he headed his own instincts when he heard the news.

A lot of people wouldn't say that was their smartest idea, but Prussia, America, Denmark, and Hong Kong would say that was awesome.

**Thank you, for reading. Feel free to tell me what you think of it.**


	2. Prussia,Romano, and Boredom

Prussia was bored out his mind, Germany had banned him from seeing America and Denmark since their little wall mart stunt, and he can't see France and Spain either because of that last April fool's day party they had, Germany was still finding remains from that day.

He walked to lake nearby, that's when he got awesome idea. That would relive his boredom, but he was going to need one more person to do it.

He searches for a while, until he spotted a very piss off Romano.

Romano was looking Italy, Italy ran off because he got a phone call saying that his refrigerator was running.

Prussia said bingo! He then went over to talk to Romano.

"Hey! Guten Tag Romano", Prussia said with a grin.

"Ah, what do you want potato eater?" Romano asks with tick off mood.

"I got an awesome Idea, I'd figure you would be awesome enough to help my awesome plan".

Now this would be the time where Romano would start causing and tell him to buzz off, but the Italian was bored out of his mind too, so he joined in.

"What's the plan?"

Prussia had to him arrived at the edge of the lake within a few hours and he will talk about the plain.

Romano got at their exacted time where they where suppose to meet.

"Hey, potato eater, are you here." Romano was still in a foul mood.

Kesesesese! Don't worry awesome friend, the awesome Prussia got everything will need.

Romano turned around and saw a 'What the hell moment".

Prussia somehow manage to get a working boat, and water skies, he was naked and a pair of briefs on his head.

"Why the hell are you naked and have a pair of underwear on you head?" Romano Angry questioned.

"To make it more awesomer" Prussia replied.

Romano face palm, then sigh and said so "what do you me to do?"

"Easy, drive the boat."

Romano mumbled an okay before he got in the boat.

So then Romano got in the boat, turned it on, and they were off.

After a few minutes Prussia was demanding to go faster.

"Are you sure about this potato eater?"

Prussia didn't say anything; he only just gave Tumbs up

Romano only said the potato eater is a dumb-ass.

Then Romano turns up speed of the boat.

Prussia was hanging on, really well, as swerve pass other boats passing by.

Romano wasn't going to tell anybody anytime soon, but he having a blast

Then he happens to spot Germany and Spain on the edge of the lake. Germany was looking for Italy. Spain was looking for Romano.

Then their attention was on the lake, that's when they saw a naked Prussia with underpants on his head, laughing Kesesese, water skiing and Romano driving.

Both Germany and Spain just stood there eyes wide open, dumbfounded at the sight. Germany's checks had reddened from embarrassment.

Romano noticed them staring and flipped them off with a cocky grin on his face.

Germany and Spain wasn't sure if that was for both or one of them. They then had gone off to go look for Italy all the thinking, just "what in the hell".

Roman and Prussia was off having a good time, until somebody call the cops on them. Both Put up a good fight, but in the end, both got arrested.

After Germany and Spain had found Italy, they soon found out about the instance Germany thought it would be good idea to late his brother and Romano stay there for time being.

He had managed to convince Spain and Italy to leave Romano in there.

Roman was piss off by this, while Prussia wasn't so made since had made some new friends, when he was there, and both could agree that weren't bored any more.


	3. England's Fan Fic quest

**Author's notes**

**Sorry I haven't been updated my Fan Fic's quite some time, had gotten writer block, the only other ideas that I got for this fan fiction is about prank calling and the stereo type song which I'am going to do. I know that the stereo type song was already done by other writers, but I'd figure, might as well see if could bring own my twist to it.**

**If you have ideas for future stories, I would love to read it and maybe I will get out of this stupid writer's block.**

**Thank you, for reading.**

England was bored in his house with nothing to do, so he went on a web site to look at a few harry potter Fan Fic's, he had looked around until he found one that caught his eye, It was titled hero save the day, curious he went on it.

The first thing he had spotted was the writing, was in text talk, the second was that it was in all caps and bolded, he'd figured that it couldn't be that bad, then he read the thing as best as he could.

Form what could gather it was about Harry and Hermione being saved from a Cyclops by a hero, calling himself freedom dude and that it seems like one big self insert Fan Fiction.

The author's note was spelled as author's nuts, "how on earth do you misspelled notes?" England thought to himself, at this point he was getting ticket off by the bad grammar and how the way author was, but decided to continue with, it was basically just on big ego note and it said, review how heroic freedom dude was.

"Who the bloody hell wrote this shit?" England questioned to himself.

England was thinking there was something familiar about the author; he went on to the author's profile page.

The author's screen name was **I'AM THE HERO!, **and the more England read the more it became lucid that it was America who wrote the Fan Fiction.

England then went to review it,

he wrote down

"Bloody hell, Alfred learn how to write, you git, don't be so egotistical in your Author's notes, and how did you confuse the letter o for the letter u?"

After he finished he went on to another story. The next story was from a person whose screen name was Canada Maple Hockey; this person's story had flawless writing, it barley had anything similar with the first one, expected this one was a self insert story too and the writer did not annoyed England. It was about a boy who was ignored by everyone around him, being sit on, and looking exactly alike to his brother, the boy wanted to be noticed, but was to shy about it.

The author also reminded of someone he knew, but he cannot remember who the person was, this bugged him.

He then read the Canada Maple Hockey's profile page, the he read the more he felt sorry for the person, after reading thing so many times that he can practically recite word for word of the page, he still could not remember the person's name and gave up.

He went on the reviews and Wrote down "Your story was way better than I'am the hero's story and don't give up on being noticed"

After all of that England still could not remember who that person was, but his review made a certain Canadian happy.

He moved on in search for another story, he spotted one that was done by **THE ASSUME PRUSSIA!** England did brother that story because he knew it had been done by Prussia and that he was certain that it was one gigantic ego story and that it world say that Prussia was the most assume guy in Harry Potter.

He then went on to another story, the English man had spotted another story that seem to peak his interest, so check it out, this story had been made by a Hungarian women whose screen name was Yaoi Frying Pan Lover and a Japanese man using the name Hidden Otaku, the gentile man was shocked that the story had Yaoi galore, though it shouldn't be surprising seeing that one of the persons who wrote it, had the word Yaoi in her screen name, but it was still shocking. Already with ruby-red face he exited out of it, before any of his magical saw it.

The next story that he found had been made by a Russian man calling himself Become With Mother Russia Da.

The story had given off the impression that it was innocent and that it was put under the friendship, but it was far from those.

By the time England got done with one chapter, he was positive that he was going to nightmares about a guy beating him on the head with a rusty pipe. Needless to say the story scared the crap out of him.

He quickly got on another story; this story was made by French man using the titled The love Doctor.

England had doubt about this story being good, but it was rated k and it didn't seem traumatizing as the last story. After he had read part way through it, it became clear that story should had been rated k, it should have been rated m, he then hid in a corner, completely traumatize by the story.

By the time he had recovered, The Love Doctor's story and Become With Mother Russia Da was banned from the site,

Become With Mother Russia Da was banned because it disturb too many people,

The Love Doctor was banned because it was not suitable for rated k.


	4. Who's playing the stereo type song?

**I don't own the stereo types song**

**Author's note**

**I apologize, if got characters personality traits wrong, like Scotland, Ireland, Wales, Israel, India, and Mexico. I had only seen the Anime and those charters did not show up in the anime, and I can't to any stores that sell the Manga. So the best I can do is to use what know and a little imagination. **

**So again I'm sorry if I offend anyone.**

It was early in the morning at the world meeting, every nation was there, expect for America who over slept and was running late.

Everybody was doing their own thing. France and England was fighting like cats and dogs, Russia was sitting in his chair, enjoying France and England's battle, Scotland, Ireland, and Welsh had join in the battle, not long after it started.

Canada was sitting his chair being quiet and smiling; Italy doodling on a sheet of paper, Romano was yelling at Spain in Italian cuss words, India was meditating.

Japan was staring at the skirmish that was going on with an emotionless expression on his face. China tried to stop the brawl with snacks, but that was useless.

Mexico was eating his breakfast burritos; Poland was painting his nails.

As the chaos went on, Germany was getting more and more irritated until he shouted at everyone.

Everybody had stopped what they were doing and direct their attention towards Germany.

"Alright let's get on with today's shall we" Germany said, this time in a calmer tone.

At that moment the speakers had turn on and there was some stuffing in the back ground, it stop when music had come out of it.

Everyone just stared at the speaker for a few seconds until England spoke up "What the bloody hell going on?"

"I don't know" said Germany.

Everybody else in that room didn't know

either.

Just then, they had heard singing coming out of it,

"I've always thought stereotypes were kinda ridiculous,  
So I wrote a song about it and it goes a little something like this.I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn,

And we should dance dance dance to these stereotypes"

Japan's was slightly blushing.

"Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,  
And we should dance dance dance to these stereotypes"

"Hey, my women don't have unibrows" said a very angry India.

"I love those fat Americans. You know they're so obnoxious.  
They're always eating burgers. They're always holding shotguns"

At this time England was starting to enjoy the song, while it was being played, he thought to himself "so true"  
"And I love Mexicans. The way they mow my lawn.  
They all got 100 kids"  
Uh huh. 'Cause that's the way they role"

"Oiga, this is bull crap" Mexico angrily spoke.

"You've got to go big like an Israeli nose.  
If you ever buy a pint for an Irish guy, they're  
Out of control like a Chinese driver"

Israeli, Ireland, and China were offended.

"HA HA HA HA, That's funny, it's totally you" England said while laughing his ass off.

Both Scotland and Wales agreed with England.

"Oh shut up" said Ireland sounding a bit aggravated.

"My driving is not as bad as Italy's aru" china muttered.

"I love the Middle East, but how do they handle  
Rockin' burkas while they're riding camels.  
I love Jamaicans. Yeah, they're cool, but  
They're always high, so don't let them fool ya.  
And I love them Puerto Ricans,  
Even though they wash their ass about once a weekend.  
I'm just joking. If you didn't know then  
You're a little slow and you're probably from Poland"

"I'm not high, that's the Netherlands job" said Jamaica.

"i find really insulting, I clean myself everyday" said Puerto Rico.

"Like what?" said Poland? He was too busy painting his nails to notice. That reaction had gotten a few snickers from the crowd.

I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn,  
And we should dance dance dance to these stereotypes.  
Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,  
And we should dance dance dance to these stereotypes.

Japan's face got redder.

"Aw yeah! Let me hear you yell  
If you love the outback redneck Australians,  
And the crooked teeth of an English dude  
Or those creepy Italians who think they're smooth."

Italy was sobbing to Germany that is not true, Germany was looked at Italy with an annoyed looked on his face, and Romano had went off to somewhere.

On the other had England wanted to kill the song, as soon as his name was mention.

This time Scotland, Wales, Ireland, and French was laughing their heads off.

"And how could anyone hate the French.  
Yeah, I know their hairy women don't shave their pits.  
Brazilian girls is what you want,  
Walking around town with that ba-dunk-a-dunk"

"What the! Who the hell wrote this song? My women are flawless"

"I love Africans, but hold up a second.  
National Geographic says they're all butt-naked.  
Breasts hanging low. What have they done with their clothes?  
They've disappeared like coke up a Colombians nose.  
Uh oh! They're all on my checklist,  
Even Russian guys who drink vodka for breakfast.  
They're stereotypes, and if you believe them,

"That's true, it what keeps me happy da" Russia proudly said with a blissful smile.

"I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn,  
And we should dance dance dance to these stereotypes.  
Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,  
And we should dance dance dance to these stereotypes"

Japan couldn't toke the embarrassment any longer and hid under the table. Where Sealand was hiding. He was giggling to the lyrics.

At that time, quite a few nations was getting ticked off, mainly India.

America came in the room and said "Good I didn't miss the best part"

Everybody was looking at him with questioning looks until they notice what mean.

"I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn,  
And we should dance dance dance to these stereotypes.  
Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,  
And we should dance dance dance to these stereotypes"

America got on table and dancing to the song, along every other country, who hated the nations was spoken in the song and/or who wasn't mention, and Sealand had join in as well.

While that was going on Romano had made his to the room that had the micro phone that was hook up to the speakers. He found the micro phone was next to a CD. Player, playing the song. Enraged he had got a chair and smashed the electronic device.

Once the music had stopped, every nation in the room at the time had cease what they were doing, and stared at speakers.

"Ah man it's over" America pouted.

After that everyone had left that either was offend, happy by the days, or questioning who was the one who left that Cd player playing, but could agree that day was not boring.

**Author's note**

**If you guys are wondering, who hooked up the CD player to the speakers, i'm letting that up to the imagination.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Spanish-English translation**

**Oiga =**** Hey**


End file.
